1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a semiconductor element formed on a semiconductor substrate such as SiC, a structure is known in which a barrier film made of titanium or the like is formed below an electrode made of aluminum or the like, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. By absorbing hydrogen atoms or hydrogen ions with the barrier film, it is possible to protect the gate insulating film and restrict fluctuation in the threshold value of the semiconductor element.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-109474
There are cases where, as a result of thermal processing performed when forming the electrode or after formation of the electrode, the barrier film forms an alloy with the electrode and part of the barrier film is lost.